L'histoire de toute une vie
by Lilly Decosta
Summary: Léna, une jeune adolescente surdouée rejoint l'expédition Atlantis et fait de grandes découvertes. Le résumé n'est pas très parlant je sais :) Mais cette fic a une histoire, elle est la première que j'ai écrite,. Je devais avoir 12 ans lors de mon premier jet et je dois dire qu'en le relisant aujourd'hui je rigole jourd'hui ça fait 4 ans et je l'ai pas trop mal arrangée.
1. Le début d'une nouvelle ère

**Chapitre 1: Le début de l'aventure de toute une vie**

Sur la base d'Antarctique tout le monde travaillaient d'arrache pied depuis des mois sur la technologie des anciens afin de pouvoir un jour mettre les pieds dans la légendaire cité d'Atlantis restée jusqu'à aujourd'hui un mythe . Ce jour là, il en avait fait la découverte enfin il avait trouvé comment y aller, lui le docteur Daniel Jackson il avait trouvé Atlantis. Il appela le docteur Weir et le docteur McKay pour leur apprendre la nouvelle. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'y aller, ça faisait des mois qu'il y travaillait.

Ça lui aurait surement valu un prix Nobel ou une autre récompense si ce projet n'avait pas été classé secret défense. Les docteurs Weir et McKay se préparait déjà a l'expédition avant même l'arrivé du colonel O'neill. Quelques minutes après ils furent déranger pas le lieutenant-colonel Carter.

-Bonjour Sam!

-Daniel quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Ils s'échangèrent quelques formalité, puis Sam se tourna vers Elizabeth Weir.

-Elle est là docteur Weir

-Bien dite lui d'attendre à l'entrée, je lui parlerais après.

Sam quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers une jeune fille d'environ 15/16 ans à l'aire un peu perdu. Elle transmit les ordres d'Élizabeth et s'en alla par l'ascenseur.

Flash back:

Les cours en amphis ne se terminaient pas, mais il fallait bien y assister si elle voulait avoir sa deuxième année. Non pas que ses cours était ennuyeux mais elle avait fais une découverte assez sympa et avait hâte de rentrer chez elle.

Léna avait une occupation depuis maintenant deux ans elle voulait devenir la personne la plus qualifié de la planète et aussi la plus jeune docteur de l'histoire, pas par égocentrisme mais par ambition. Léna avait maintenant 16 ans elle s'occupait en craquant les bases de donnée des plus hautes institutions mondiale, mais avant hier soir elle avait mis son nez dans un dossier délicat du pentagone, un certain projet « Porte des étoile », Léna n'avait pas tout compris car les par feu était très difficile a décrypter, mais elle voulait y arrivé, ce dossier avait attirer toute son attention. « Porte des étoile »ce nom faisait vraiment rêver. Une fois son cours fini Léna couru a son appartement en plein cœur de Bruges. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable, et repris la où elle s'était arrêter, elle saurait ce qu'es le projet porte des étoiles elle essaya de contourner le par feu durant cinq heure quand soudain quelqu'un sonna a sa porte. Elle se demanda qui pouvait bien sonner a sa porte si tard mais ne se douta pas une seconde que ça allait changer ça vie à ce point.

-Oui! dit la jeune fille ouvrant la porte en souriant

-Léna Langford? Demanda son interlocutrice

Léna se senti pâlir, la femme qui se tenait devant elle était une militaire américaine, elle n'aurait jamais du fouiner dans leur dossier.

-Euh oui, je

-Le pentagone, c'est vraiment remarquable, à vrai dire je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un de plus agé.

-Ecoutez je ne suis pas une terroriste je suis juste tomber sur quelque chose que je n'aurait pas du voir

La jeune Lieutenant colonelle sourit, et enchaina:

-Excuse moi, je suis le lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter, je peux entrer

-Oui bien sur répondit Léna encore sous le choc

-Alors Léna que sais-tu du projet porte des étoiles

-Bien, pas grand chose juste que cela permet de voyager, loin et que il y a une base en antarctique et j'ai vu quelque photos aussi.

-Impressionnant.

-Ecoutez, ce n'était pas vraiment très sécuriser si ce projet est si sensible veillez a mieux le crypter.

-Seulement vois tu celas fait quelque mois que nous t'avions repérer, un parcours scolaire tout a fais brillant et des rêve plein les yeux, mon supérieur m'a fait remarquer que tu serais un bon élément.

-Pardon! Tout ça c'était une sorte de test pour voir si je réussirais à cracker le pentagone.

-En réaliser tu n'a pas cracker le pentagone, nous t'avons fais croire que tu l'avais fait, dès que tu débloquais un niveau nous te donnions accès a un dossier. Expliqua la jeune femme

-Okay, si on met de coté le fait que des militaire américain on fait en sorte que je trouve un dossier sur un voyage possible sur d'autre planète, pourquoi moi?

-Tu sais beaucoup de chose mais ton niveau de qualification te permet d'apprendre plus nous te proposons d'allez plus loin que certaines théories, certain adulte peuvent essayer d'emmètre des théorie mais la plupart se base sur les donnée qu'il on appris toi tu est jeune et tu peut voir les chose d'un œil nouveau sans te fier au rationnel et au possible ce que je veux dire c'est que là on nous allons, tout est possible absolument tout il faudra que tu te base sur ce qu'on t'a appris sans t'y fier totalement. Souvent tu tomberas sur des choses qui dépassent l'entendement, qui dépasse toutes les lois de la physique que l'on connait.

-Nous? Vous voulez dire que...

-Si tu accepte, nous partons dans quatre heure cela te laisse le temps de faire ta valise emporte tout ce dont tu a besoins.

-Madame...

-Sam.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que…

- Vu ce que tu as lu, crois moi tu es prête, tu en sais plus que ceux que l'on recrute par habitude

-Sam je suis un peu confuse mais je pars du principe que ''qui ne tente rien n'a rien''

-Dans ce cas, je peux te dire que tu ne regretteras rien.

Elle donc accepter de se rendre au Etats Unis quatre heure plus tard elle se retrouva à bord d'un avion militaire qui faisait route vers le SGC. Elle se demanda avant d'embarquer si elle n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix, si elle n'allait pas le regretter. Elle avait 10h de vol devant elle, elle avait dix heures pour lire tout les dossiers concernant la porte des étoiles. Au fil des lignes ses yeux pétillaient d'une indescriptible stupéfaction. SG1, les Goa'uld, les anciens, Atlantis, une autre galaxie. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment de 10h pour tout assimilé. Mais le général O'neill éclaira certain point avec elle après un petit bémol a son arrivé.

-Bonjour! S'exclama t'il a l'ouverture des porte de l'ascenseur mais son sourire disparut a la vue de l'adolescente, Sam vous m'expliquez?

-Général voici Léna Langford, la personne qui a décrypté le projet

-Sam, sans vouloir être mal élevé on cherchait un scientifique pas un gamine.

-Elle va vous épater général vous verrez.

Sur ce O'neill reçut Léna dans son bureau et la briffa sur le projet, et afin de tester sa résistance et sa motivation lui glissa:

-Nous avons besoins de toi en Antarctique ici tu ne nous servirais pas, je sais c'est beaucoup demander mais je veux savoir, tu es prête a le faire ou non?

-Et comment général, je ne vous cacherais pas que tout c'est passer très vite et je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai peur et je ne peux pas vous dire que j'aurais le niveau car ceci est surement faux mais c'est une expérience qui ne peux ce refuser pour la bonne et simple raison que ça contredit tout ce en quoi la plupart des gens croient et j'adore ça j'ai pris ma décision à l'instant même où j'ai vu la porte des étoiles. Dans ma tête c'est clair net et précis. Ce job est fait pour moi.

-Oh euh, à vrai dire je pensais que tu nous poserais plus de difficulté. Apparemment tu a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et de savoir ce que tu fais tout en fonçant tête baissée vers l'inconnu, j'adore ça. Fait tes valise tu pars demain, en attendant tu es notre invité

Et maintenant elle était là dans une base militaire, elle faisait partie du plus gros projet de tout les temps: le projet portes des étoiles.

Elle observait deux hommes se chamaillant comme des enfants. Elle avait déjà vu les photos de ces deux hommes dans l'avion. L'un était médecin, l'autre scientifique, Le médecin, s'appelait Carson Beckett et l'autre était le Dr Rodney McKay, Carson refusait de s'assoir sur un fauteuil et Rodney essayait de le résonner. Soudain le fauteuil s'activa et un drone ne se mis a volé, il fit des dégâts dans toute la pièce avant de sortir par le toit. Le médecin complètement paniqué, perdit tous ses moyens. Léna s'approcha pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais avant même qu'elle n'ait obtenu une réponse, le docteur Weir débarqua, lui sourit et essaya de rassuré Carson, trente seconde plus tard le drone était arrêté. L'aventure commençait en beauté pour la jeune fille.

Elizabeth emmena Léna dans son bureau afin de la briefer sur le projet Atlantis, l'adolescente était passionnée par le discours que lui tenait son supérieur. Une fois les explications terminé, le docteur Weir lui fit une visité rapidement la base et la laissa aux docteur Beckett et McKay. Le silence devenait pesant et Léna se sentait vraiment de trop alors elle décida de briser la glace:

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Léna

-Il paraît que tu fais parti de l'équipe maintenant répondit le médecin en souriant

-Il paraît oui. Ce drone tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment impressionnant.

-Je peux confirmer. »

« -Alors c'était vous! Intervint un jeune homme visiblement militaire

-Moi quoi? Bredouilla Carson

-Ne faîtes pas l'innocent, c'est vous qui m'avez accueilli avec ce machin.

-Écoutez, ici on fait de la recherche, on travaille sur une technologie qui nous dépasse de plusieurs années lumières alors il nous arrive de faire des erreurs, je vous pris d'accepter toutes mes excuses.

-Tachez d'être un peu plus prudent la prochaine fois.

-Eh, du calme, il a pas fais exprès, en plus il voulait même pas s'assoir sur ce machin. Dit Léna

L'homme regarda la jeune fille fixement avant de détourner son regard vers l'écossais

-Qu'est ce que fous une gamine de son âge sur une base militaire si dangereuse

-Je vous signal que je fais parti de ce projet et la gamine en question s'appelle Léna.

Sans prêter attention à la jeune fille le militaire continua

-Au fait c'était quoi?

-Vous parlez du drone? Repris Carson

-oui

-C'est l'arme conçut par les anciens pour se défendre.

-Les quoi?

- Avez-vous une autorisation d'accès à cette base?

-oui oui, le général O'neill vient de me l'accorder, je suis le major John Sheppard

-Carson Beckett, médecin. Vous ne connaissez même pas la prote des étoiles alors?

-La quoi.

- « La gamine » va vous expliquer.

La jeune fille, expliqua en long en large et en travers au Major John Sheppard ce qu'était la porte des étoiles, le gêne d'Activation de la Technologie des Anciens dit ATA et en quoi consistait les recherches en antarctique. John sourit et s'approcha du fauteuil.

-Quel sont les probabilités pour que j'ai le même gène que ces gens là?

-Les probabilités sont très mince je dirais. Répondit Carson Mais a ce moment là, le major Sheppard s'assit sur le fauteuil qui s'activa comme précédemment .Docteur Weir! Ne bougez plus Major.

Carson couru chercher Elizabeth, pendant ce temps Léna parla au Major Sheppard

-Alors on se fait remarquer

-Faut croire, c'est quoi cet accent, Français?

-Non Belge.

-La Belgique c'est à côté de la France.

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai fais une partie de mes étude à Paris.

-Et tes parents ils en disent quoi? Ils doivent être très fiers de toi.

Il vit le visage de la jeune fille, s'assombrir soudainement et il compris qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

-Oh je suis désolé Léna, je n'ai pas réfléchis.

-Ne le soyez pas John, je ne les ai jamais rencontré.

-Ah bon!

-Non, on m'a trouvé lorsque je n'avais que quelque semaine en plein marché de noël à Bruges, dans la neige.

-Bah t'es une coriace.

-Faut croire

C'est alors que Carson, Elizabeth et le colonel O'neill firent leur apparition

-Croire quoi? Lança le général

-Que le major John Sheppard maîtrise l'art de se faire remarquer . Répondit la jeune belge

-Elle a raison Sheppard, je vous avez dit de ne rien touchez.

-Je me suis juste assis mon général. Prononça distinctement le major

Après ce moment là, beaucoup d'évènement se succédèrent. Le docteur Weir organisa des serie de réunion pour se préparer au plus grand voyage de toute l'humanité. A chaque nouvelle réunion des gens venant de tout le globe se rajoutaient à la liste des membres de l'expédition. Le départ approchait à grand pas et chaque personne avait pris soins de dire au revoir à sa famille car ils savaient tous que se voyage serait probablement un aller simple.

Le jour J arriva enfin tout le monde était réuni dans la salle d'embarquement. Des petits groupe s'était déjà formé, ça faisait six mois que l'équipe travaillait ensemble alors des liens se sont créer.

Depuis son arrivé Léna n'avait pas quitté Rodney, Carson et John. Ils étaient vraiment soudés. Ils leurs arrivait parfois de jouer au poker en attendant la prochaine réunion. Aujourd'hui ils étaient tous là et ils traverseraient la porte ensemble. Léna plus stressée que jamais ne cessait de se ronger les ongles, ce qui exaspérait fortement le scientifique tchèque à coté d'elle.

Carson ne disait rien, lui qui avait toujours eu horreur de tous ces trucs extraterrestres, il était servi.

Une fois le discours de Weir terminé, le général O'Neill ordonna l'enclenchement des chevrons...la porte des étoile s'activa, tous le monde applaudis. C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère.


	2. Atlantis

**Chapitre 2: Arrivé sur Atlantis**

Maintenant tout le monde étaient face a l'immensité de l'espace contenu dans cet anneau d'énergie. Elizabeth traversa la porte avec le colonel Sumners et Léna la traverserait au coté de Carson, qui semblait présenter une certaine réticence a se lancer.

-On à la trouille doc?

-Non pas du tout...

Léna rigola doucement

-Tu crois que ça ne m'effraie pas, je suis terrorisé.

-Ah bon, ça ne ce voit pas tant que ça.

-Au lieu de paniquer, j'écoute de la musique et je me dis « waouh Léna tu es partie pour l'aventure de toute une vie là, tu n'imagine pas combien de personne voudrais être à ta place »

-Tu écoute de la musique?

La jeune fille souleva ses longs cheveux pour laisser apparaître un écouteur blanc, le fil passait à l'intérieur de sa veste et était relier à son Ipod dans sa poche.

-On t'a appris quoi a l'école Carson, comment faire des bombes a eau avec des préservatifs?

-Euh non, on faisait des avions en papier pour les lancer sur les professeurs.

Léna explosa de rire puis elle enleva ses écouteur de sous sa veste.

- Que fais-tu?

-Ce passage nécessité une musique bien spécial

Carson se pencha sur l'appareil

-Jet lag, c'est le cas de le dire!

Elle donna un écouteur au médecin avant d'ajouter

-Aller maintenant c'est notre tour, on y va à trois?

-On y va à trois!

Ils traversèrent la porte, de l'autre coté ils s'émerveillèrent devant l'immensité de cette cité.

-Aha, On y est, Carson on y est! Atlantis, regarde on dirait qu'elle revient a la vie! C'est magnifique! C'est difficile a croire mais je me sent bien!

-Mouai, on y est, on a travaillé si dur.

-C'est énorme. Docteur Weir!

La commandante de l'expédition qui se trouvait à l'étage supérieur se pencha

-Tu a vu ça Léna, monte voir je crois que ça va t'intéresser

La jeune belge monta les marche quatre a quatre pour arriver dans une salle de contrôle énorme où tronait des machine ancienne de 10000 ans

-Oh mon dieu c'est énorme! S'exclama la jeune fille en français

-Impressionnant n'est ce pas ? Poursuivit Elizabeth Weir dans la même langue

-Oui, ceci ressemble a un DHD, les signe sont identique a ceux des portes des étoiles.

A peine la jeune fille eu posée sa main sur l'appareil, celui ci s'alluma.

-Est-ce moi qui ai fait ça?

-Léna tu as fait le test du gène ATA? Questionna le docteur Weir visiblement perplexe

-Non, mais à vrai dire je crois que ce n'est plus la peine.

-Impressionnant jeune fille, une qualité de plus qui te rend indispensable. Dit la diplomate en souriant

-Euh, en fait ça me fait un peu peur tout ça. Comprenez-moi, ça fait beaucoup de choses en l'espace de 7 mois à peine.

-Crois moi même au bout de 8 ans sur le projet, j'ai toujours autant peur des ces machins. Mais je dois dire que je trouve ça stimulant. Le docteur Weir se retourna et aperçut le Major Sheppard qui attendait impatiemment puis elle se tourna vers Léna. Allez ! file je crois qu'il t'attendent tous en bas.

Léna dévalait les escaliers dans le sens contraire, quand soudain, a travers la grande baie vitrée teintée quelque chose l'interpella alors elle se mit a courir, elle ne savait pas encore trop où mais il fallait prévenir quelqu'un quand soudain elle bouscula le docteur McKay. Celui ci visiblement irrité par la maladresse de la jeune Belge ne l'aida même pas à se relever. Léna se releva précipitamment avant de rejoindre le McKay.

-Dr McKay!

-Hum, qui a t'il?

-Je crois que l'on à un petit problème, enfin non plutôt un gros.

-Développe...

-Docteur on est … sous l'eau.

-Quoi, non, ce n'est pas possible!

-McKay j'ai vérifier par moi même, on est sous l'eau et il ne reste que quelque heure avant que le bouclier ne cède

-Et bien sur tu as prévenu Weir

-Bah euh non en fait, j'ai oublié.

-Tu es donc une incapable à ce point ?

-McKay si vous n'êtes pas content c'est pareil, parce que au cas où vous auriez oublié, on est sur une autres planète, dans une autre galaxie en train de couler et personne ne peux rentrer chez sois alors l'incapable elle vous dit M****

-Pas la peine de s'énerver.

-McKay dans mois de 6h on est mort ! Alors, si, il faut s'énerver!

Rodney McKay avait cherché le Docteur Weir dans toute la cité avant de la trouver au cotés du Colonel Sumners à contempler l'océan quand soudain elle aperçut des bulles.

-C'était quoi? Demanda t-elle à McKay

-Ca c'est une partie du bouclier qui est en train de céder et c'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler. La Belge, enfin vous savez, la môme surdoué j'me rappelle jamais de son prénom. D'après ses estimations il ne nous reste pas loin de 5h30 avant que le bouclier ne s'effondre complètement. Il faut couper toute les sources qui utilisent de l'énergie inutilement.

Weir courra comme elle pouvait dans les couloirs de la cité à la recherche de la salle de contrôle. Le colonel Sumners l'attendait déjà et se proposa pour aller sur une autre planète avec son équipe, composé du Major Sheppard, du lieutenant Ford. Pour marchander un abri pour l'évacuation. Mckay avait tapé une adresse au hasard, il commença par énuméré les chevrons, pour la postérité pensait il mais étant donné l'urgence de la situation. Le Docteur Weir le pria de se dépêcher. Une fois la porte ouverte l'équipe traversa. Léna observa John tout en espérant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle n'était pas tranquille car s'était la première sortie interplanétaire dans la galaxie et elle ne pouvait pas venir tant qu'elle n'avait pas passé sa visite médicale. Elle attendit des heures avec Carson qui était toujours prêt à parer tout imprévu de nature médicale.

Quand la porte s'activa soudainement, John demandait un repli d'urgence alors même que le compte à rebours touchait à sa fin mais il ne traversa pas la porte seul, il était accompagné probablement des autochtone de la planète. Weir paniquée ne le fit traduire que par de la colère.

-On peut savoir à quoi rime ce cirque Major ! Où est le colonel Sumners ? Dois je vous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'accueillir qui que ce soit ici et que c'est pour cette raison que nous vous avons envoyés sur …

Avant même qu'elle n'ai fini sa phrase le sol trembla en projetant tout le monde à terre.

John comme pour essayer de se rendre utile attrapa un des enfants qu'il avait ramené de la planète :

-Dr Weir voici Jinto ! Jinto connait tu des adresses de porte des étoiles ?

-Euh oui quelques une. Répondit le concerné timidement

-McKay composez l'une d'elles ! Vite

-Non attendez. Hurla Léna, Nous … nous sommes en train de remonter.

-Quoi ?! S'étonna Weir

-Elle a raison, continua McKay, Nous montons à la surface.

La théorie de l'adolescente s'affirma vrai lorsque la lumière du jour parvient en fin à la grande baie vitrée la plus haute. Sous les yeux émerveillés des Atlantes la cité était littéralement en train de surgir de l'océan.


	3. Une nouvelle quelque peu déroutante

**Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle quelque peu déroutante**

Il était 20h00 Léna passait enfin sa visite médicale. Après une batterie de test, il s'avéra que la jeune fille était en parfaite santé.

-Bon et bien jusque ici tu est apte, il ne me reste plus qu'a te prendre un peu de sang pour des analyse, nous savons déjà que tu as le gène ATA mais je veux savoir à combien tu te place sur l'échelle ATA

-L'échelle ATA ?

-Oui, chaque personne qui porte ce gène, le possède à une puissance différente. Pour faire simple les personne ayant les yeux marrons, il y a beaucoup de nuances plus où moins foncé et bien c'est a peu près la même chose. Donc j'ai créé une échelle qui va de 0 à 10 pour mesurer cette intensité

-Ah comme l'échelle de Richter et John est situé où ?

-Euh 10,

-Et toi ?

-5

-La moyenne, c'est pas trop mal, dit la jeune fille d'un air amusé

-Cesse donc de dire des bêtise, allonges toi et tends moi ton bras gauche. La prise de sang va être assez éprouvante.

-A tes ordres

Après avoir prélevé 12 tubes de sang, Léna intervint :

- J'espère que s'était le dernier car si tu en prélève encore, je vais tourner de l'œil.

-Oui c'était le dernier, reste allongé je vais te chercher un jus de fruit et un morceau de sucre

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin si je me lève

Après que la jeune Belge ai repris des couleurs Carson embrassa Léna, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et lui assura que les résultats seraient près le lendemain matin

Il était à présent 3 heure du matin, dans l'infirmerie Carson s'était endormis sur son bureau quand un bruit le réveilla

-Hum...Léna! Quand j'ai dit demain c'était comme même un peut plus tard tu as vu l'heure tu devrais te reposer les nuits complètes sont rare sur Atlantis

Voyant que la concernée ne répondait pas Carson se leva d'un bond et toisa Léna d'un aira inquiet

-Léna tu m'entends

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle dormait alors il la suivit jusqu'au hangar a Jumper mais au moment ou la jeune fille s'assis à la place conducteur de l'appareil trois émotions animèrent l'écossais : La peur, l'inquiétude et la confusion.

-Léna, arrête je t'en conjure.

Le Jumper décolla avec Carson et Léna a son bord. Il volait depuis cinq minutes et le voyage se passait étonnement bien. Carson se détendit alors que le Jumper faisait demi-tour afin de regagner la cité mais en s'affalant dans sont siège le médecin fit tomber sa radio. Le bruit réveilla la jeune fille complètement paniquée en ayant pris conscience du pétrin dans lequel elle était

-Qu'est ce que je fais là! Oh mon dieu, Carson aide moi

- Calme-toi et concentre-toi s'il te plaît

-Me concentrer sur quoi! Aide moi, j'ten pris

Le jumper tombait en piquer au beau milieu de l'océan, les deux Atlantes étaient dans une situation désastreuse

-Redresse le Jumper! Redresse maintenant!

Juste avant l'impact la jeune scientifique réussi a prendre assez d'assurance pour redressez le vaisseau et le diriger vers Atlantis. Une fois de retour au point de départ Carson soupira de soulagement, lui et sa petite protégée étaient en vie

-On a bien failli y resté. Lança t-il

-Je crois que je vais vomir

- Tu es pâle comme un linge ma grande, ça va ?

Elle essaya de rassuré Carson mais avant d'ouvrir la bouche elle perdit connaissance

-Une équipe médicale dans le hangar à Jumper

Une heure plus tard à l'infirmerie tout était calme, Carson s'était soigné une petite entaille provoquée par une secousse dû au réveil brutal de la jeune somnambule.

L'état de Léna était stable mais il s'inquiétait. Pourtant ses jours n'avais pas été mis en danger à un seul instant, la tension artérielle de sa jeune patiente était basse mais probablement causé par l'épuisement et le stress. Cependant le médecin n'était pas rassuré tant que la jeune belge ne serait pas réveillée, il savait qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil. Il s'était énormément attaché à Léna durant les mois qui précédait le grand départ et il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer vulnérable, elle qui avait toujours été l'incarnation même de l'innocence et de la joie de vivre, elle avait une répartie à coupé le souffle et un caractère de battante. Elle était tellement différente de toutes les autres jeunes filles de son âge. C'est dans ces moments là que Carson Beckett regrettait d'avoir consacré toute sa vie à son métier et de ne pas avoir eu d'enfants.

Un signal sonore le fit revenir à la réalité, l'analyse du sang de Léna qu'il avait prélevé plus tôt dans la soirée était terminé, il y jeta un coup d'œil tout était parfait mais un détail lui sauta au yeux. Il plaçait les membres de l'expédition sur l'échelle ATA en fonction du nombre de mutation qu'avait subi le gène depuis le gène original qu'il avait prélevé sur un échantillon de sang anciens fourni par les Asgards. Moins le gène avait muté plus les personnes portant ce gène pouvait contrôler facilement la technologie celui que portait le major Sheppard avait muté 489 fois tandis que le siens avait muté 501 fois. Cependant le gène que la jeune fille portait n'avait muté qu'une fois, deux tout au plus. Il relança une analyse mais les résultats étaient identiques aux précédant alors sans plus attendre le médecin réveilla Weir et Sheppard. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, en uniforme mais leur visage trahissait un réveil brutal pendant un sommeil profond. Weir pris la parole :

-Carson, que ce passe-t-il ?

L'écossais désigna sa jeune patiente du regard.

-Léna à fait une crise de somnambulisme i heures et elle à fait une virée en Jumper avec moi à son bord, à notre retour, elle s'est écroulée.

-Quoi ! S'indigna Weir, pourquoi n'ai-je pas été avertie ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, son état n'est pas grave, ce problème pouvait attendre demain matin cependant les résultats de sa prise de sang ne le pouvait pas.

Le médecin expliqua donc une nouvelle fois son système d'échelle ATA et communiqua ainsi les résultats surprenant de la jeune fille.

-Vous essayé de nous dire quoi Beckett ? Non parce que il est 4h du matin et je viens de me réveiller en plein milieu d'un rêve magnifique et j'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre.

-Major, les gènes ne mentent pas et par acquis de conscience j'ai refais les analyses. La seul explication que j'ai c'est que Léna soit une ancienne.

-Carson, intervint Weir, tout ceci est ridicule, je me suis occupé personnellement du dossier de Léna, elle à grandit sur Terre, est allée dans une école, un collège, un lycée et pour finir une université. On n'engage pas le premier venu au SGC. Je veux bien admettre que les résultats sont troublant, il reste de nombreux laboratoire encore non explorés, demain matin je veux vous voir au débriefing, et vous aussi John. Je compte bien découvrir qui est Léna ou ce qui lui est arrivée car croyez-moi elle n'est au courant de rien.

-Bien, tout ceci reste donc un mystère, et je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle ignore tout, on à vécu six mois au SGC et elle à bien vécu sur terre. Son album photos en témoigne. Alors tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus, on ne lui dit rien.

-Entendu

C'est à ce moment là que la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.

-Carson ?

-Oui je suis là, comment te sens tu ?

-Comme si j'avais couru le marathon

-C'était pas loin. Plaisanta l'écossais

-Arrête ! J'ai failli te tuer !

-Mais nous sommes en vie.

Léna remarqua l'entaille sur la joue de l'écossais

-C'est moi qui t'es fais ça ?

-Non, du tout, je me suis griffé

-Tu mens très mal Carson, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, je suis ton médecin et te protéger reste ma priorité

-Tu es bien plus que mon médecin. répondit la jeune fille en s'endormant à nouveau.

Il en était sur, Léna était la fille qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir alors il devait prendre soin de sa petite protégé, car si il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait énormément.


End file.
